


slowdancing ghostbusters

by corrivate, Pannathian



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parafines, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrivate/pseuds/corrivate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/pseuds/Pannathian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill Cipher possesses Dipper on the night of his and Norman's high school halloween dance, awkwardness among other things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slowdancing ghostbusters

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout 2 my friend casper for cowriting this ultra gay trash with me you da real MVP

A dark gray mountain of seamless storm clouds lingered over a darkened, violet sky. It was perfect, considering what day it was: Halloween. Norman’s favorite time of the year and day. Freaks such as him were accepted, celebrated, even. Commoners brought out their abnormal side, to ironically still be perceived as normal. Alongside having more freakish company than usual, Norman’s friends from the ‘other side’ also became much more relaxed during this time due to the sudden increase of respect from quite a few other cultures. More relaxed ghosts usually meant a more relaxed Norman, which usually meant a more relaxed Babcock family in general.

When their high school announced that this year’s dance was taking place during Halloween, and that it would be costume oriented, Mabel, Dipper, and Norman didn’t think twice before buying tickets. What she didn’t tell the two was it was taking prom’s place, which meant slow dancing, spiked punch, and copious amounts of corny love songs. Everyone within their circle of friends knew who they’d bring, even said boys, who weren’t entirely aware the person you brought was typically your significant other.

***** 

The zombie-adorned clock read 6:02 PM, roughly an hour before the event took place, and Norman still hadn’t bothered to get up from reading to get washed up and dressed. A knock on his door was the only thing that drew his attention away, and he looked up to see Courtney come in and give him a confused look.

“Aren’t you gonna get ready? Don’t you wanna look good for your date?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe. She had already done her makeup- very dramatic eyeliner and lips with plain black whiskers painted on her cheeks- but had yet to actually put on her cat costume. Norman looked taken aback.

“No, I got an hour left- and what do you mean by date?” Courtney blinked owlishly at him before snorting a bit with laughter.

“Um, Norman, you do know this is replacing prom this year right? Like, you know how I’m going with Wendy; my GIRLFRIEND?” She explained, and Norman’s big dumb ears turned red.

“Wh-what?! I wasn’t told?!” He sputtered embarrassedly, and Courtney just laughed.

“Well, now you know! Sorry, little brother! Better be ready in 30 minutes, Wendy wants us to get there early- well, at least she wants ME to be there early.” She winked and left, closing Norman’s door, and leaving him to gape in disbelief. He looked back at the clock, that now flashed 6:06 PM at him, and he jumped out of bed and to his closet. Had he known that they were supposed to be bringing dates, he would not have asked his best friend to go with him.

Suddenly, Norman had become a lot more self conscious, meticulously combing his signature gravity-defying spikes in the mirror after showering as though they didn’t look the same every day, no matter what he did. Besides a pesky zit on his cheek nobody but him noticed, he looked alright. But alright wasn’t enough. People looked their best when they went on dates, and even though him and the boy he was going with were just really good friends, he might as well oblige by the rules. That, and the fact everyone else there would look amazing were the only reasons he followed suit. 

He quickly threw on the costume that he knew both he and Dipper would be wearing- they had decided to dress as Ghostbusters together, agreeing that it was the most ironic costume they could think of- and wondered how exactly he could look good in a ghostbusters suit. The idea of asking to borrow concealer for his suddenly even more apparent zit from Courtney was a brief one, quickly murdered in a violent manner both because it was stupid and he wasn’t sure how Courtney would react. He tried to calm down as he slipped on his Doc Marten boots, and looked at his clock again. 6:25 PM, perfect timing as Courtney popped open his door and stuck her head in.

“C’mon, dork, we’re going.” She smiled at him as he rushed past her to get down the stairs, following more slowly. He tried not to think just HOW much this did seem like a date- dressing up for Dipper (albeit in costume), and then picking him up and driving there with him. He tried to distract himself by fiddling with the zipper on his costume and waiting impatiently for Courtney to hurry down the stairs, though she seemed to be purposefully taking each step slowly all the while giving him a sly look. He rolled his eyes, going out the door as she FINALLY got to the bottom and going out to the car. She was harassing him, he knew it, and he was beginning to think it wasn’t an accident that she hadn’t told him that he was supposed to bring a date, not a friend.

It was 6:35 PM when the limo rolled up to the Mystery Shack, the ten minutes between being pure agony for Norman. He sat on the opposite end of his sister, wanting to distance himself from her as much as possible.

At the sight of the large, grandiose vehicle pulling up and the combined knowledge that people who went together were romantically affiliated, Dipper’s cheeks couldn’t help but redden as he, Mabel, Pacifica, Robbie and Wendy entered the limo. The couples now happily sat together, even the not-actually-but-kinda couple, and to add insult to injury, they all matched, just like Norman and Dipper. Mitch and Robbie were zombies, Wendy was a dog, and Mabel and her girlfriend were Glinda and Elphaba. 

“Everyone looks so cute together!” Wendy cooed, manicured hands interlocked with Courtney. Robbie glanced at everyone within the vehicle, then at the ghostbusters, and grinned at his boyfriend, who exchanged it. 

“CALLED IT!” They screamed in unison as they highfived each other. The fact that the idea of their supposed relationship was a known thing between basically everyone Norman and Dipper knew made things more embarrassing, the two looking anywhere else but at each other. To somewhat spare them of too much awkwardness, Courtney shot Mitch and Robbie warning glares and everyone fell into chatter between themselves and their dates. Of course, everyone except Norman and Dipper who were pretending to be infinitely fascinated with their own costumes to talk to one another.

They arrived at the high school around 7:55 PM, early enough to take their time getting to the gym and leisure about in the front of the school to make sure everyone looked alright. Dipper and Norman finally began conversing with one another, but were still embarrassed over the comment Mitch and Robbie had made in the car.

“I wish we had had time to order, like, fake guns or something.” Dipper complained, straightening his forever wrinkled suit- it had been stuffed in his abyss of a closet for a whole month before being released from the trap of dirty laundry. Norman nodded and tried not to laugh at how curly Dipper’s hair was when it wasn’t crushed under his hat (though he didn’t have much room to make fun since his hair was just as ridiculous).

They all headed inside together and to the gym, dispersing almost immediately as they entered the darkened building that was full of neon lights, loud music, and other students. Norman was about to ask Dipper to come with him to get food first, when Dipper suddenly became frantic.

“Oh, wait wait wait, oh god…” He mumbled to himself as he patted down his costume.

“What’s wrong? Forget something?” Norman asked, looking around.

“No- well, yes. I brought my Journal, but now it’s not on me anymore? Hold on, I need to go look for it.” Dipper sighed, starting to head back.

“Wait, do you want help? Why did you bring it anyways?” Norman offered, not wanting to get separated just as they had gotten there.

“No, it’s okay, I won’t be long. And, why not? I don’t want to lose it while I’m out.” And he dashed back to the front of the school to look for it. Norman puffed his cheeks angrily.

“Loses it while he’s out, psh.” He said bitterly, really feeling more disappointed than bitter.

Dipper hastily trudged out of the room, mentally retracing his steps back to the exit of the high school. Still nothing. 

It was eerily quiet for being right outside such a lively place. A butterfly slowly stopped fluttering, eventually suspending midair. He didn’t feel the chilly breeze on his uncovered skin that had been bothering him. The sky had a faint yellow tint to it, whilst everything besides it became grayscale. Was he even breathing anymore?

“We meet again, Pinetree!” The familiar voice simultaneously echoed throughout the grassy landscape and within the depths of his mind. A floating, luminescent triangle with a top hat resembling a wealthy, demonic dorito appeared in front of him. 

Bill Cipher. 

The creature held his book in its hands, single eye gazing at him with something that resembled a mixture of pity and mischief. 

“W-what are you doing here?” Dipper managed to croak, too flabberghasted to say anything else or think properly. 

“To make a deal, of course. Now..” 

“Look. I barely know what you are, but you want my body, right?” Dipper interjected, his fingers erratically tugging at the fabrics of his costume. 

“Well, let’s not be unreasonable. I want to make things better for you, while gaining something from it.”

“I’ll let you have my body--if you make this night go well for Norman and I.” 

“..FUCK YEAH!!” The triangular creature chanted, its typically creepy voice now resembling a middle aged man whose favorite football team won. Bill’s little black arms made victorious, fist pumping motions while he floated around the boy standing front of him. 

Said boy nervously held out his hand as he waited for it to be shaken, for the deal to officially be ratified. He was already beginning to regret it.

Bill wasted no more time, and after they shook hands, everything returned to normal.   
Besides, you know, a sixteen year old boy’s body being possessed by an ancient demon. Dipper’s eyes had turned a soft yellow, and his pupils narrowed into slits, and a large, toothy grin plastered itself onto his normally soft face as a trademark of the maniacal individual possessing it. Bill took a look at himself and frowned, looking to Dipper’s dreamscape projection now floating in midair.

“You’re on a date and you decide to wear this, kid?”

“It’s a Halloween dance!” Dipper defended. Bill tutted and shook his head.

“I am not wearing this anywhere, as long as I’m in this body!”

***

“Hey, Norman, where’s Dippin’ Sauce?” Mabel bounced up to the medium who was currently leaning against the wall next to the entrance. Norman snapped out of his partially asleep state and looked around for a moment.

“He, ah, dropped something and went back to find it… He should have been back by now, I don’t know?” Norman said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. Mabel frowned.

“That loser! He was so excited to come and then he just goes off and ruins the plans? Whatever! I’m sorry, Norman. If you wanna come hang out with Pacifica and me, we’ll be on the dance floor!” She patted his shoulder with her fairy wand and rushed back to tackle her blonde girlfriend standing a ways away. Norman sighed and then glanced back out the entrance. A movement in the darkness just down the hallway alerted Norman, and Dipper strolled out of the shadows coolly.

“Dipper!” Norman said in frustration, about to ask him why he had taken so long, but stopped when he had noticed Dipper’s change in clothes. “What? Why did you change?” He asked bewildered. Dipper was now in what looked like a reverend’s outfit? The other boy smiled in a somewhat disconcerting way.

“Why, I thought I’d slip into something more comfortable. That other… Costume, was uncomfortable.” He shrugged, stopping in front of Norman and eyeing him up and down, making Norman suddenly feel very self-conscious.

“O-okay.” The aglets of his boots had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world when a slow, guitar-lead song started playing. Couples now held each other, head on the other’s shoulder while they sauntered around the gym together. Everyone besides them were dancing together. 

Bipper fondly smiled at how adorable the paintbrush-resembling boy looked, holding a hand out towards him, who in turn stared at him in disbelief. Dipper must have cared about Norman a lot to hand his body over like that. Was this.. a tinge of jealousy he was feeling? 

“May I?” The ancient demon said, trying to sound as human as possible. 

“Y-yeah..” Norman panted, his heart palpitating as he grabbed Bipper’s hands. He’d tell anyone who saw that the shades of scarlet developing on his cheeks were from the poorly-heated gym. 

Bipper then closed the space between them, a hand resting on Norman’s behind and the other interlocked with his dance partner’s hand. He slapped it, causing the medium to gasp and their friends to cheer him on from afar.

“W-w-what are you doing..” Norman barely managed. 

“Making this night go well!” He replied coolly, smirking at the other’s obvious discomfort. Norman eyed him, somewhat suspiciously.

“A-are you feeling okay? You’re acting weird…” He said quietly, and Bipper shrugged.

“I feel fine.” Was all he said before stepping back a bit and twirling Norman around to Norman’s horror and embarrassment.

“Dude! Seriously, this i-is kinda e-embarrassing…” Norman hissed through his teeth at him, and Dipper was screaming basically the same thing at Bill in the dreamscape. Bipper only laughed and re-closed the gap between them and gave Norman a mischievous smirk. 

All the while, Mabel craned her head around her girlfriend’s to peer at how Dipper and Norman were doing, and squealed happily.

“Oh my GOD! Dip just spun him, I’m going to have an ANEURYSM!” She bounced happily, holding Pacifica’s hand. The blonde girl laughed and rolled her eyes, giving Mabel’s hand a squeeze.

“Super! Now, shush and dance with me instead of watching your brother and his weird repressed love life!” Mabel gave her a stink face, but smooched her cheek anyways.

“Yeah, whatever- Dipper just isn’t as romantic as I am, you know, so I gotta cheer him on! but it seems he’s doing pretty well on his own right now, haha!” She smiled, and Pacifica looked over her shoulder to review the scene as well.

“Dang, they’re close. I feel threatened here. Hold me close like that.” Pacifica pouted and Mabel happily obliged (though it was kinda hard to do in her poofy dress). Satisfied with their closeness, Pacifica quietly allowed her datemate to watch her brother be stupid with another stupid boy. Besides, they were having a sleepover after this, so they would have plenty of time to cuddle later anyways.

Said stupid boys were still uncomfortably close, and Norman was relieved to hear that the song was close to the end. Bipper noticed his sudden relaxed-ness and brought them even closer, his hand’s grip on his behind tightening.

“Finally enjoying yourself?” He asked with a smug grin, and Norman scowled.

“Wh-what? No-” Lie, “I’m just glad this song is almost over-” Lie again. Bipper let out another laugh and made a thoughtful humming sound.

“Oh! I have an idea.” He said suddenly and pulled one hand from behind Norman’s back and slid it behind his head, pulling his face closer. However, right before pressing their lips together, Bill left Dipper’s body and practically pushed the boy’s dreamscape spirit back in. Dipper regained his body JUST as their lips touched and both boys’ faces exploded in bright red and pink. Almost immediately Dipper pushed himself away and clasped his hands over his mouth, Norman being frozen in place in awe and utter shock.

“I… I... “ Dipper breathed, his ears burning madly. Mabel had to shove her face into Pacifica’s hair in the distance to keep from screaming in excitement, seeing as she was the only one of their posse to see the show of strange affection between the two. 

Pure warmth and satisfaction radiated within Norman’s body, reaching right below the spikes on his head, all the way to the tips of his toes. Was this what heaven felt like? He never wanted this fleeting moment to pass, and the fact his mind would replay it as soon as he got the chance to catch some Z’s made its departure more bearable. The fact their kiss had happened, that it was a nonfictional, actual occurrence made the prospect of what came afterwards or before less relevant. 

“L-look, I can e-explain, I-” Dipper was stammering, his face, nose, and ears beet as red as the fake blood splattered across the walls. Mabel and co. were clapping and cheering, and soon the rest of the people at the dance joined them. He wished he was a ghost again in this moment as he decided to sit on a nearby bench. 

After the clapping died down, Norman joined him on the bench, sitting closer to him than he usually would. 

“You don’t need to explain anything.” The blush on the medium’s face had darkened slightly but was still able to visible from an airplane. A soft, understanding smile decorated his features. It wasn’t a conscious reaction. 

“But I do! See, Bill p-possessed me, and did all of those embarrassing things t-to you, and I’m really, really s-sorry!” Dipper was glaring at the glow in the dark stars scattered across the ceiling, afraid to see his friend’s expression. As though it was their fault for making a deal with an ancient demon.

“So.. all of that.. wasn’t you?” Norman tried not to sound disappointed, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Yeah..” 

“E-even the..?”

“No. Th-that… Wasn’t him… Well, not really…” Dipper rubbed his neck, discovering that the grain of the wood in the floorboards made a face at one angle.

“O-oh.” Norman then too, discovered this, returning the smile the floorboards seemed to make at him. 

The reds on their faces returned to their hot pink hues, becoming even brighter as they kissed each other once more. 

“That one wasn’t from Bill, either.”


End file.
